


ouvre les yeux

by crankyjones



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/M, First Date, POV Sofiane
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: Une confiance aveugle.





	ouvre les yeux

**Author's Note:**

> le clip de vendredi soir du point de vue de sofiane

Elle se retourne et part, et mon cœur se met à battre la chamade, cherchant à compenser les millions de pulsations manquées ce soir. Mon cerveau se rallume et devant mes yeux se rejoue le film de ces dernières heures.

Elle est si belle, si lumineuse. Son seul sourire, sa seule présence pourrait éclairer la planète entière. Mais à chaque fois que l’on se rapproche, aussi naturellement qu’un aimant et une plaque de métal, mes mots, mes gestes, mes coups de tête soufflent aussi fort qu’un ouragan et nous éloignent. Trop téméraire, trop entreprenant. Je garde le sourire malgré ça car elle dégage cette aura. Comme des ondes qui me vont droit au cœur et déclenchent en moi cette sensation de bonheur intense. Alors je souris, je souris et ris à m’en déboîter la mâchoire ; je ne fais que ça.  
Et qu’elle est impressionnante. Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, elle m’épate un peu plus. Elle n’a pas froid aux yeux et je crois que ses remarques cinglantes me font l’aimer encore plus. Je tente et j’échoue, mais je vois dans son regard et dans son sourire que, finalement, ce ne sont que des apparences et que j’ai gagné quelque chose de bien plus précieux, au fond.

_Sinon, y a toujours moyen d’échanger contre un rencard avec le forain._ Trop direct, peut-être. Mais trop tard pour reculer. _C’est moi, le forain._ Quand elle rit et détourne les yeux, je pense marquer un point. Puis elle prend la peluche et la serre contre elle ; c’est suffisant. Je peux toujours me dire qu’elle s’endormira auprès d’elle chaque nuit, qu’elle se réveillera à ses côtés chaque matin.  
Ces gâteaux l’impressionnent-ils ? _Parfait ?_ Je lui en cuisinerai des milliards comme ça ; elle n’a qu’un mot à me dire. Quand on commence à parler d’enfants – de nos enfants –, je sais que je suis foutu. _Au moins six !_ Tant que ce sont les siens, je me fiche du chiffre. _Bon, alors quatre. C’est un bon compromis._ Elle baisse les yeux et mon sourire se fige. Trop loin encore ; j’aurais dû le savoir. En sa compagnie, je suis hors de contrôle. Mon cerveau est en veille et mon cœur décide. Mais mon cœur est idiot – assez idiot pour tomber amoureux d’une fille aussi compliquée qu’Imane Bakhellal –, il ne connaît pas le principe des limites à ne pas dépasser. Il me fait faire tout et n’importe quoi dans le simple espoir d’attirer son attention.  
Je sais qu’elle ne m’en veux pas quand elle change de sujet en ricanant. J’essaie de l’impressionner en espérant que ça la fasse me pardonner mes excès. J’aimerais qu’elle me voie de la même manière que moi, je la vois ; spectaculaire. _Attends, je vais te montrer._ Elle me suit du regard quand je pars à l’autre bout de la pièce. Mon seul souhait est qu’elle soit toujours aussi attentive à mes gestes qu’elle ne l’est alors. _Ferme les yeux._ Ses paupières battent l’air sans jamais se fermer et je me mets à rire. Même quand elle se moque de moi… Cette fille me rend fou. _Allez, fais-moi confiance._ Elle reprend son sérieux et me donne sa confiance ; et je crois que c’est le plus beau cadeau qu’elle puisse me faire ce soir.  
C’est à tâtons que ma main cherche l’interrupteur pour l’enclencher ; je n’arrive pas à la quitter du regard. La lumière s’éteint et je sais qu’elle le sait. Je marche et je sais qu’elle l’entend. Je m’approche d’elle et je sais qu’elle le sent. Elle n’ouvre pas les yeux pour autant. Une confiance aveugle. _Ouvre les yeux._ Son regard croise le mien pendant un quart de seconde avant de se diriger vers le plafond. Des dizaines d’étoiles y brillent, mais aucune n’est plus étincelante qu’Imane. Et, quand ses yeux se posent de nouveau sur les miens et ne les lâchent plus, je me rends compte qu’elle n’est pas une étoile ; elle est plus que ça. Elle est plus brillante et plus grande et plus belle encore.  
Elle me dit que c’est parfait et mon cœur lui crie que c’est elle qui est parfaite. _Ça aussi ?_ Elle me regarde et je la regarde et elle me regarde et mon cœur s’arrête de battre. Il me souffle que c’est le moment, qu’elle aussi l’attend. J’avance d’un pas puis de deux ; elle recule. Mes yeux ont froid sans le contact des siens. Mon sourire s’efface et je crois que j’entends mon cœur se briser ; elle ne l’entend pas derrière le vibreur de son téléphone portable. Aurait-elle réagi sans cette sonnerie ? M’aurait-elle laissé l’embrasser si le seul fond musical de notre moment était les battements de nos deux cœurs en harmonie ? J’aime me dire que oui. Mais il me manque la certitude.  
Elle doit s’en aller, et je ne sais pas si je suis déçu ou soulagé. _Cool. Enfin, non._ Elle me regarde mais je ne retrouve plus cet éclat dans ses pupilles. _Mais bon, t’as compris._ J’ai été trop loin. Elle ne m’aurait pas embrassé ; elle aurait reculé. Pourquoi tout est si compliqué avec Imane Bakhellal ? Je cache ma gêne et mes regrets derrière un énième rire, mais je vois qu’elle n’y croit pas – qu’elle n’y croit plus. J’ai rompu le charme. _Je suis désolé, j’ai un peu gâché ta soirée._ Mes yeux évitent les siens mais ses yeux cherchent les miens ; ils me capturent.  
_Pas du tout, c’était…_ Qu’est-ce que c’était, Imane ? Qu’est-ce que c’était ?  
_Parfait ?_ Je me donne de faux espoirs, mais au point où on en est…  
_Non._ Je déglutis. Je déglutis car j’aurais dû m’en douter. Je déglutis car, au fond, je le savais. _Mieux._ Voilà l’éclat. L’éclat dans ses pupilles. Mes lèvres s’étirent et mon cœur hurle ; hurle de joie, hurle d’amour.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je tente, je tente encore. Un seul pas suffit pour qu’elle s’écarte. Mon visage se fige mais mon regard la suit alors que, doucement, elle s’en va. Et, quand elle ne se retourne pas, je sais que, cette fois, j’ai vraiment rompu le charme.

Mon cœur bat si vite, il sort presque de ma poitrine et j’ai peur. Peur d’avoir tout ruiné, peur de l’avoir effrayée, peur de l’avoir perdue à jamais.  
Une vibration dans ma poche, pourtant. Un regard sur l’écran et mon cœur se calme. C’est elle. C’est Imane.  
_J’ai adoré passer la soirée avec toi._  
Moi aussi, Imane. Moi aussi.


End file.
